Be My Mom!
by FloweRara
Summary: Mitsuki tidak pernah punya ibu. Bagaimana cara dirinya dilahirkan saja ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, orang tuanya hanyalah Orochimaru. Sampai kemudian ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya berseru, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau jadi ibuku?" / MitsukiIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #13


**...**

 **BE MY MOM!**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Mitsuki tidak pernah punya ibu. Bagaimana cara dirinya dilahirkan saja ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, orang tuanya hanya Orochimaru. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya berseru, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau jadi ibuku?"

 **genre:  
** family & friendship (?)

 **warning:  
** _semi-canon_. **rush**. ngaco. **OOC**. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#13 [Mitsuki, Ino Yamanaka, Inojin Yamanaka]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mitsuki mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Mata ularnya memicing menyelidiki kondisi kelasnya.

Di ujung sana, Boruto masih tampak ribut seperti biasa. Tingkahnya lagi-lagi memancing pertikaian dengan Sarada. Tak jauh dari mereka, Chouchou terlihat asyik dengan cemilan keripik kentangnya, sementara Shikadai tertidur nyenyak di mejanya. Anak-anak lain pun kurang lebih sama. Ada yang asyik mengobrol dan ada pula yang sibuk sendiri.

Mitsuki tidak heran sepagi ini teman-teman sekelasnya sudah banyak yang datang. Bocah enam tahun itu sudah mengamati semuanya dengan jeli seminggu ini, sejak hari pertamanya di Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Ia tahu, Sarada memang anak rajin. Chouchou juga bukan tipe pemalas selama ada makanan. Shikadai tentu berangkat pagi demi bisa melanjutkan tidur dengan tenang tanpa terganggu perintah ibunya. Sedangkan Boruto pasti datang pagi-pagi supaya bisa mengusili Sarada. Begitu asumsi Mitsuki.

Tapi dari semua anak yang sudah hadir, masih ada satu temannya lagi yang belum terlihat.

Mitsuki mengalihkan pandang ke arah pintu.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, di sana telah berdiri dua sosok pirang berbeda ukuran. Mitsuki mengenal mereka sebagai Yamanaka Inojin dan Yamanaka Ino.

Bocah berambut biru pucat itu pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menopang dagu. Mata emasnya memberi atensi pada dua sosok tersebut dengan seringai tertarik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Ibu." Yamanaka Inojin mengeluh tak nyaman saat Ino mengacak iseng rambut pirangnya.

Sang Ibu hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Ia mengacak lagi kepala Inojin dengan jahil.

Inojin berdecak. "Sudah kubilang, Ibu di rumah saja. Tidak perlu mengantarku kemari," ujarnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedang dimainkan Ino dengan raut wajah tak setuju.

Alih-alih menjawab, Ino malah menjawil kunciran kecil Inojin sambil meledek. "Memangnya siapa yang mengantarmu? Ibu hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke Akademi kok."

Inojin merengut. Dia tahu, Ibu sedang mengerjainya.

"Sudah sana," Ino terkekeh senang. "Selamat belajar ya putra Ibu~"

Lagi-lagi Ino menjawil usil kuncir Inojin. Membuat bocah pirang itu semakin merengut dan tawa Ino semakin keras.

Mereka berdua tak sadar, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata keemasan yang asyik mengamati tingkah mereka. Dan kini, pemilik mata itu setengah mati menahan tawa dan berusaha meredamnya di balik tautan kedua tangannya.

 _Ibu yang hobi usil dan anaknya yang gampang diusili_ , pikir Mitsuki geli. Ia menegakkan punggung tanpa mengubah direksi tatapannya.

Tapi, jujur saja.

Interaksi mereka yang seakrab itu ...

... membuatnya iri.

.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki adalah pengamat yang cerdas.

Ia terbiasa mengamati kondisi di sekitarnya dan menyusun kesimpulan sendiri. Beberapa ada yang membuatnya tertarik, meski banyak pula yang hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Semenjak hari pertamanya di Akademi Ninja Konoha, ia telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan sehari-hari di mana sesekali ibu teman-temannya datang untuk memastikan perkembangan anak mereka. Mitsuki terbiasa pula mengamatinya.

Namun dari semua ibu temannya yang pernah dilihatnya, ia tertarik dengan ibu Inojin. Hn, memangnya ada apa dengan Inojin dan ibunya?

Tentu bukan hanya karena warna kulitnya dan Inojin yang sama-sama putih pucat. Tapi ia tertarik setelah memerhatikan interaksi unik antara Inojin dan ibunya.

Sekali lagi, ia sudah mengamati dengan jeli ibu-ibu teman lelakinya yang lain beserta interaksinya dengan anak-anak mereka. Dan ia sudah membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Ibu Boruto adalah tipe wanita yang amat sangat lembut. Mitsuki dibuat mengernyit tak percaya saat menyaksikan sikap Nyonya Hokage yang begitu sabar menghadapi kenakalan Boruto.

Ibu Shikadai terlihat begitu tegas dan kuat. Terlihat jelas dari gestur tubuh dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Beberapa kali pula Mitsuki sempat memergoki Nyonya Nara saat berbicara tegas dengan anaknya.

Ibu-ibu teman lelakinya yang lain pun kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi bagi Mitsuki, ibu Inojin berbeda.

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Mitsuki diam-diam senang memerhatikan para ibu. Ia sendiri tidak pernah punya ibu. Bagaimana cara dirinya dilahirkan saja ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, orang tuanya hanya Orochimaru.

Dan setelah berkali-kali melihat interaksi Inojin dan ibunya, Mitsuki jadi berpikir. Sepertinya, akan menyenangkan sekali jika bisa punya ibu seperti Ibu Inojin. Yang bisa bersikap seperti layaknya teman bermain.

Kini sudut mata Mitsuki menangkap bayangan Inojin yang masuk kelas diiringi tawa ibunya. Bocah berkulit pucat itu langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya, si Nara pemalas dan si Akimichi tukang makan.

Lagi-lagi Mitsuki ingin menertawakan Inojin saat bocah itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chouchou. Kulit pucat Inojin jadi terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit eksotis Chouchou.

Mitsuki tertawa dalam hati. Namun tiba-tiba tawa imajinernya terhenti. Dahi pucatnya berkerut tipis.

Hn?

Tunggu.

Kepala Mitsuki berputar, menoleh ke arah pintu. Ibu Inojin masih berdiri di sana dan melambai pada putranya sambil terkikik geli. Kepala Mitsuki berputar lagi, menoleh pada Inojin yang balas mengangkat tangan dengan ekspresi enggan.

Mitsuki tahu, ia dan Inojin memang sama-sama berkulit pucat. Mereka juga sama-sama tak banyak tingkah dan bukan tipe berisik seperti Boruto, atau tipe hobi tidur seperti Shikadai. _Kalau begitu_ _ **―**_

Sebersit pikiran aneh mampir di kepala Mitsuki.

 _Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa jadi anaknya, kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki melihatnya lagi.

Seharusnya ini sudah jam pulang akademi, tapi ia menyaksikan wanita pirang itu tengah mengobrol akrab dengan anak-anak perempuan seusianya di depan taman akademi.

Mitsuki masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan terlipat saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah lain.

"Ibu kenapa masih di sini?"

Mitsuki menoleh sekilas. Itu suara Inojin. Ia memutar kembali kepalanya ke arah semula.

Yamanaka Ino terlihat menghentikan obrolannya sejenak, lalu berpamitan pada anak-anak itu dan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Inojin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?" ledeknya sambil menjawil kunciran Inojin.

"Ibu!" Inojin spontan memegang kunciran mungil di belakang kepalanya.

Yamanaka Ino tertawa semakin keras.

"Aku kan sudah bilang supaya tidak ditunggu," protes Inojin. "Aku sudah sangat besar dan bisa pulang sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Ino meledek, "Siapa bilang Ibu menunggumu? Ibu hanya duduk-duduk saja kok sambil menunggu teman pulang."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri."

"Kyaaaa~ putra Ibu ngambek~ Fufufu, lucunya~"

"Ibu! Aku tidak ngambek!"

"Benarkah~? Masa~"

"Tentu sa―!"

"Hei."

Kedua _blonde_ itu menoleh kaget ke asal suara.

Serempak pula keduanya mengerutkan kening. Tampak oleh mereka, seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Yamanaka Ino mengangkat alis pirangnya heran. Yamanaka Inojin juga mengernyitkan alis tak paham, namun kemudian sorot mata birunya berubah curiga dan waspada.

Kini Mitsuki hanya berjarak dua langkah saja dari mereka. Bocah berambut biru itu berdiri tegak dan memamerkan seringai taringnya. "Kalau Inojin tidak mau, biar aku saja yang menggantikannya."

Hah?

Inojin menyipitkan mata curiga, sementara Ino makin melongo.

"Kau," telunjuk Mitsuki terangkat dengan songongnya ke arah Ino, "jadi ibuku saja."

APA?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS

Inojin jelas saja tidak terima. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Hei! Apa yang kaukatakan barusan? Ini ibuku! Bukan ibumu!" sergah Inojin marah.

Mitsuki balas menyeringai. "Tapi tadi kau tidak mau diantar-jemput ibumu. Kalau begitu sih, lebih baik aku saja yang jadi anaknya. Aku tidak masalah pergi diantar-jemput."

Sudut dahi pucat Inojin berkedut. "Kau—!" serunya tak terima.

"Apa?" tanggap Mitsuki enteng. Ia berpaling pada Ino yang masih terbengong menyaksikan perdebatan bocah-bocah enam tahun itu. "Hei, Yamanaka Ino. Kau mau jadi ibuku, 'kan?"

 _Lagi._

Seringai dengan taring. Dan mata keemasan yang lebih mirip ular. Mengisyaratkan sebuah permintaan yang serupa.

 _Yamanaka Ino, bagaimana kalau kau jadi ibuku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N:

Puk puk Mitsuki yang kaga punya Mama :'(

Saya sering kepikiran Inojin vs Mitsuki gara-gara mereka batal tanding ujian chuunin. Mana bapak mereka sama-sama kulit pucet LOL. Walhasil mereka di sini kubikin jadi rebutan ibu XD

Tapi setting fict ini jauh sebelum Boruto Movie kok, dan tentu aja ini cuma imajinasi ngawur HAHA

Makasih udah mampir! _Feel free to give sambalado critics :3_


End file.
